Zane's Secret
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Zane has a huge secret. Make that three. Can he keep them from the girls? How long will it last? AU. Hope you enjoy. R
1. Chapter 1 : The Arrival

**Title – Zane's Secret**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Summery – Zane has a huge secret. Make that three. Can he keep them from the girls? How long will it last? AU. Hope you enjoy. R&R**

**Chapter 1 – Arrival**

XXX

"Mom, you can't be serious," A young girl yelled to her mother.

"I am, you have to go with him," Her mother said back.

"But Mom, we don't even like him," She said calming down.

"I know but there is no other choice, I can not take care of you two anymore and he is a millionaire he can, besides your twin brother is there so you should have fun with him," Her mother said hugging her daughter.

"Fine, I will miss you," She said hugging her mother and starting to cry.

"I will miss the both of you two," She said hugging her other daughter as she started to cry.

"Come on Jessie, let's go," The girl said as they both got in the car and headed to the air port. They were on their way to their father's house; they had not seen him in a few years and were not very fond of him. They had hopped he changed and they would soon find out.

XXX

A few hours later they arrived at a mansion house to not be greeted by anyone. They got out of the car. The one girl opened the trunk and started to take the luggage out of it. Then a boy came over to her to help.

"Hi, I'm Zane, it is nice to meet you," He said she had been looking at her sister and he did not see her face then she turned.

"Hi, I'm," She started to say but he cut her off.

"Tori? Is that you it is so good to see you again," he said hugging her.

"Hi Zane it is nice to see you again too, Where is dad?" She asked him as he pulled the rest of her luggage out and walking her to the house.

XXX

"Hi you must be new, I'm Emma," A girl said to Tori when she was at her locker.

"I'm Tori," She said smiling

"Tori?" She asked

"Yeah," She said as she closed her locker door to see Emma's face "Emma, it is so good to see you again," She said hugging her old friend

"I can't believe your back, it is so good to see you," She said hugging her back. They used to be friends years ago until Tori moved away.

"How are Cleo and Lewis?" Tori asked

"They are great they will be so glad to see you again," She said as Tori and Emma walked away talking about how things have been for the past few years.

XXX

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Mako Island

Title - Zane's secret

Chapter 2 - Mako Island

XXX

"Hey, you want to go for a boat ride?" Zane asked and Tori smiled.

"Sure," She said as she got into her brothers boat.

"I know the perfect palce," He said and she smiled.

"Mako Island?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah," He said and she smiled even wider.

"I can't remember the last time I was there," She said and he nodded.

"I haven't been there since you left," He said and she nodded.

"Lets go," She smiled as they headed to the island.

"Wow this place is just as beautiful as I remember," She said and he nodded.

"Yeah it is," He said.

"Let's explore," She said as she looked into the forest. "I'll race you," She said and he smiled.

"I'll win,"

"Let's see about that," She said. "First one to the moon pool wins," She said as they both took off running. Tori got to the moon pool first and Zane collapsed in the sand next to the pool. Tori pulled off her shirt and shorts to reveal her bathing suit as she jumped into the water.

"We should get home, it's almost midnight," He said and she smiled.

"Come on, have a little fun for once. Dad's a jerk, you can atleast risk getting yelled at for an extra hour of being away from him, besides, you were the one that was stuck with him for years," She said and he nodded as he pulled off his shorts and jumped in to the water with her.

"You're right," He said with a smile.

"Hey look at the moon," She said as they both looked up at the full moon.

"It's right over the pool," He said as the water began to bubble.

"What's happening?" Toi asked a look od fear on her face.

"I don't know he said as he reached for her hand. When the moon passed the opening above the pool the water went back to normal and they both hurried out of the water.

"That was strange," She said as she pulled on her dry clothes over her wet bathing suit.

"Yeah, lets get home," He said as they headed back to the boat and headed home.

XXX

The next day they were both at the docks. Everyone else was inside talking since it was too hot to be outside so they stayed in the air conditioned buildings.

"Hey Tor, can you help me with this?" He asked as she stepped into his boat and handed him his tools.

"Ah," She said as she tripped and fell into the water. When she didn't surface for a few seconds Zane went in after her.

"Tor?" He asked when they both surfaced.

"I'm fine, what the...?" She asked as she looked down at both of them.

"You have a tail," He said and she looked at him.

"So do you," She said as they both looked at eachother.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," He said as they both swam with tremendous speed to an abandoned side of the beach where they laid in the sun and tried to dry off.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know," He said. "I really don't know," They both headed home forgetting the boat. They went to their own rooms. Zane went straight onto his computer to figure out what was going on while Tori laid in her bed and fell asleep.

XXX

To Be Continued...


End file.
